


Inspired View

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Daily_Deviant's 2018 Birthday Drabble/Drawble prompt 5:Industrial pipes.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.Beta(s):None.





	Inspired View

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Daily_Deviant's 2018 Birthday Drabble/Drawble prompt 5: [Industrial pipes](https://imgur.com/MVDrp3V).
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** None.

~

Inspired View

~

“Hugo, what—?!” Lily Luna moaned as Hugo bent her over, flipping up her skirt. “We just checked in!” 

Hugo gripped her hips. “Exactly,” he murmured, fingering her cunt. “Time to break in the room.” 

Lily whimpered. 

“You’re wet,” he whispered. “Dripping. Spread your legs.” 

Lily obeyed, gasping as he thrust in, fucking her steadily until she convulsed, her cunt rippling around him until he emptied inside her. 

Hugo collapsed on top of her. “Amazing.”

Lily laughed. “I’ll say. What inspired that?” 

Glancing out the window at the industrial pipes that constituted their view, Hugo smirked. “Nothing but you, my love.” 

~


End file.
